Thanksgiving to Remember
by Elizabeth Kiefer-Feld
Summary: Naruto has just turned 'legal' and is waiting for Kakashi to take him. Is Thanksgiving all that is needed to push the couples romance life further?///// kakanaru///// YAOI//////


Hatake Kakashi was thankful. Yes, Kakashi was very thankful this year.

Not only was he going out with the number one hyperactive surprising ninja, but said ninja was now finally "legal." Naruto, one of Konoha's best ninja, had been turned eighteen thirty-nine days ago; but they had yet to do "it" yet.

Kakashi didn't want to push Naruto into having sex with him. He wanted Naruto to be comfortable and wait till he was ready, but he couldn't deny his wants anymore. Ever since Naruto turned eighteen he's been having more vivid dreams of erotic sex nights where he'd tie Naruto down to the bed and pound into him like there was no tomorrow.

'_Crap, I want you so bad, Naruto.'_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Uzumaki Naruto was waiting.

Naruto was waiting for Kakashi to take him. Ever since he turned eighteen, Naruto has been waiting for his lover of three years to take him into their bedroom, crawl on top of him, and make love to him. Heck! He's been waiting before his eighteenth birthday, but Kakashi would refuse and always tell him to wait till he is "legal."

'_Oh, how I hate that word, 'legal.' Rules are meant to be broken!'_

Currently, Naruto could be found out shopping for forgotten ingredients for the Thanksgiving meal he is cooking for his friends. This year, the whole gang has decided to have Thanksgiving together. Actually, Naruto kind of decided it for them, telling them how he wants to spend his Thanksgiving with everyone he is thankful for. So Naruto decided to invite all his precious people to a Thanksgiving party. He even bought eight turkeys for such a big party. Of course, with a few kage bushins and borrowing some ovens, only Naruto could make it possible.

'_Thank Kami, I'm only missing few ingredients. I should be able to get them quickly, and finish the dinner in time.'_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The store was crowded and the line was long, but Naruto finally made it out. Quickly glancing at the sun to estimate the time, Naruto opted to get to his house the fastest way he could, via roof jumping.

'_Yes, I still have time to finish the potatoes and ham.'_

After a couple minutes of jumping across rooftops, Naruto made it the apartment he shared with Kakashi.

"Tadaima (1)."

"Aa, okaeri (2)," Kakashi smiled over his Icha Icha book.

After the small greeting, Naruto walked into the kitchen area to finished preparing this evenings meal.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The whole apartment filled up with luscious aroma since Naruto returned home. Kakashi really couldn't ignore it anymore, so he set down his Icha Icha book and followed his nose to the kitchen.

What he saw was mouth-watering.

Naruto was in a cute lacy orange apron, decorated with white lining and a smiling red fox on the front. A baby blue, frog-covered bandana adorned his head, and yellow mittens graced his hands. Under the apron, Naruto was wearing a navy blue shirt and a pair of jeans that fit his lean frame.

"I'm almost done with cooking, so dinner should be ready soon. Then you don't have to keep drooling all over the counter." Naruto informed Kakashi, who had his mouth open and drool dripping out.

To bad Kakashi wasn't drooling at the food, but instead the sight of his little kitsune before him.

"I thought you like my drool. After all, you suck it out so well with that erotic little mouth of yours." Kakashi couldn't help teasing his little kitsune. Said kitsune blushed a pretty pink and threw one of the mittens at him, which Kakashi expertly caught.

"S-shut up! You're the erotic one here! Pervert!" Try as he might, Naruto couldn't force his blush to subside, which made Kakashi chuckle at his cute antics.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was six o'clock in the evening and all of rookie nine and their sensei's, Sai, Yamato-taichou, Iruka and his long time lover Genma, and the two loyal sannin, were outside in training ground eight celebrating Thanksgiving. All of them in their normal attire since they all deemed it troublesome to find something new to wear.

The tension tents were all set up, and the chairs and tables placed out. All that was missing was the food, and of course one hyperactive jounin.

"Ne, Kakashi-senpai, when did Naruto say he's coming?" Yamato inquired.

Kakashi who was engrossed with his book, look up and did his famous eye smile and replied.

"Hmm… Saa, who knows?"

Several sweat drops appeared on well-trained ninja's heads. They all knew they weren't going to get an answer out of Kakashi. He was just too mysterious.

"GAAA! THAT IS SO LIKE YOU, MY HIP FRIEND KAKASHI!" screamed Gai, "LEE, MT STUDENT LET US FOLLOW KAKASHI'S COOL, HIP ATTITUDE!"

"YOSH! G-"

"Rock Lee! Sit your butt down this instant!" Sakura demanded. Needless to say Lee listened. A pregnant Sakura getting mad at you was not good… Nope, defiantly not good.

"How does the dobe put up with you? I guess weirdoes do match up." Sasuke commented. (3)

"Hmm… Saa, who knows?" Kakashi repeated.

"Che. Idiotic sensei." Sasuke muttered.

Kakashi, being the well-trained ninja he is, heard Sasuke's comment, but chose to ignore it. Inside, his head was reeling with thoughts about his blonde.

'_He said he'd be here soon, and told me to leave and get things set up over here, but that was thirty minutes ago. Crap, I'm getting worried. Where are you, Naruto?'_

"Oh my gosh, what if Naruto was ambushed by enemy ninjas! Or fell down the stairs and broke his leg! He probably can't move right now! I have to go help him!" Iruka's mother hen mode kicked in.

"Iruka, my love, calm down. I'm sure Naruto is fine. He's probably still cooking. After all, cooking for this many all alone does take time." Genma calmed his lover.

"Ah, I should have helped him when he came in and asked if he could us our kitchen." Iruka found yet another thing to worry about.

"Don't worry. He was fine and he will be fine. He was the one who locked us out, remember?" Genma informed Iruka about earlier that day.

"So you guys too. The dobe locked me out of my kitchen too." Sasuke enlightened.

"Heh, mine as well." Sakura spoke in. "He refused me from picking up a knife, said it was a danger to the baby and told me to just sit down and rest."

"So Naruto is making everything?" Neji questioned. A look of curiosity adorned his face.

"Yep. Naruto is an excellent chef. His cooking is almost like an art. At first I didn't even want to eat his creations because they were so beautiful." Kakashi pitched in.

"WOW! NARUTO-KUN IS SO AMAZING! HE SHINES SO YOUTHFULLY! GAI-SENSEI WE MUST FOLLOW NARUTO-KUN'S EXAMPLE!" Lee exclaimed.

"YOSH! LET'S GO LEE!"

"BOTH OF YOU SIT YOUR BUTTS DOWN!" Sakura and Shizune were strong… or insane. Only the strongest could calm Gai and Lee down, but only the insane would go out with them in the first place. (4)

"The first time I saw Naruto cook, I was so amazed. He made a five-star meal out of things he found in the forest," Jiraya stated.

"Wow, I think I should start taking lessons from him," Tenten voiced. "He must be a really awesome chef."

"Ahhh! Sorry! Sorry! Every one. I had to pick up a few more things!" Naruto finally came, running up with his famous grin on his face.

Behind him were three familiar faces. The Kazekage and his siblings stood not far off of Naruto. Gaara as always had a nonchalant face, but a slight smile graced his face when his eye's landed on Neji. Temari smiled at the large group, while Kankurou just smirked.

Konoha's number one hyperactive, knuckleheaded, surprising ninja did not let them down.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Soon after Naruto and the Suna sibling's entry, the food arrived. All carried by Naruto's famous kage bushins.

All of the food looked delicious. There were eight moist luscious looking turkeys with deep red cranberry sauce, or thick brown gravy. The six hams all shared a sweet glazed look and were surrounded by cooked pineapple, so the juices flowed into the succulent ham. There were creamy Au Grantin potatoes, perfectly cooked yams with marshmallow topping, seasoned green beans with pieces of bacon, and buttery garlic rolls. The sight was amazing, but the aroma was what took every one.

"Wow! Your weren't kidding when you said Naruto's cooking was an art, Kakashi." Kiba said.

"I-I, also, w-want to take classes from N-Naruto-kun." A shy Hinata uttered. "T-then I-I could cook p-proper meals for you, K-Kiba."

"I love your cooking already. Just being with you gives me all the strength in the world, Hinata." Kiba supplied. This only made Hinata blush a deeper red.

"Man, I'm starving! Let's eat!" Kankurou yelled impatiently.

So, with no one disagreeing with the statement, they all began to eat. Of course, they didn't forget to thank Naruto for all his hard work, which said chef modestly accepted.

Every one was so happily engrossed with each other. Ino and Chouji were sitting with Temari and Shikamaru, all of them cheerfully talking about foreign ninja policies and the like. Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, and Kankurou were all talking about home life, and discussing Sakura's soon-to-be-born baby. Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara talking about new jutsu's, and their training. Shino and Sai sitting down by a tree no doubt a silent conversation between them. Asuma and Kurenai were talking to Shizune and Gai about each other's love life. Tsunade and Jiraya were getting drink off all the sake, all the while Kakashi and Yamato observed the groups and made small comments to each other.

Naruto, after making sure everyone had food, snuck up to Kakashi and pounced on his back. Kakashi, half expecting Naruto, wasn't too startled. He expertly swung Naruto around so that he was positioned in back of Naruto and his arms hugging the others neck, head atop head. Naruto in return just stared into the open space, his mind not yet comprehending what happened yet. Yamato just stared at the couple's behavior, a smile adorned on his face.

A couple of hours later, at around ten o'clock, the very large group split and went their separate ways. Naruto created some clones to clean the small mess a while ago, leaving the rendezvous cleaner than before. So, saying good-bye to their friends, Naruto and Kakashi left to for home.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Every one looked so happy. I hope they enjoyed the food." Naruto said absent-mindedly.

"Of course they enjoyed the food. Every one was so surprised you can cook so well." Kakashi walked toward his lover, going in for a cuddling hug.

"Ne, Kakashi… I really am thankful. I have such good friends. I don't have any more enemies out to get me, (5) and I'm here with you. I wish I could stop time now and just live in this moment, in your arms, for the rest of eternity." Naruto whispered.

Those words were enough for Kakashi. His resolve now made.

'_Your mine tonight, Naruto.'_

Kakashi tilted Naruto's head up, looking into his sapphire blue eyes that held a certain resolve in them. He knew now, Naruto was ready, ready to be his. He lowered his mask, revealing and elegant dignified face that only Naruto was allowed to see. He tilted his head and meet Naruto's soft, plump lips. The two of them just stood there in their living room making out.

Kakashi getting a little bored with just swapping spit, snuck his hands under Naruto's navy blue shirt, feeling him with his rough calloused hands.

Just a touch in his stomach made Naruto gasp into the kiss, giving Kakashi enough time to slip his tongue in his partner's mouth. Naruto, not going down so easily, fought back with his tongue. He soon realized he could not win against Kakashi, nursing an injured tongue for proof.

Kakashi slipped Naruto's shirt off him, feeling his entire upper body before starting on his pants. Somehow Naruto got backed into a wall with Kakashi towering over him. Feeling the need of oxygen, Naruto gasped out of the kiss, while Kakashi settled down at nipping at the blonde's neck. This just earned more moans from a flush Naruto.

Ridding his kitsune of his pants, Kakshi picked Naruto up and took him to the bedroom gently laying Naruto on the bed, his lust filled state not comprehending anything at the moment. Kakashi rid himself of his clothes, allowing the world to see the pale skin, chiseled chest with few scars, and sturdy arms and legs. He crawled on top of a still dazed Naruto, now ready to begin again. Kissing the well-defined chest down to the naval, Kakashi knew the seal on the stomach was a sensitive place for his kitsune.

Naruto moaned when a tongue lathered his stomach. The heat he was feeling was too much for him. He needed Kakashi to release him.

"K-Kakashi… Uh… P-please, t-take me." Naruto stuttered out, unable to control his breathing.

Kakashi, not being one to argue, slipped is hands down Naruto's boxers, lowering them to his ankles. He found what he was looking for. Standing tall and erect, Naruto's member stood aroused. Kakashi chuckled at the sight before him.

'_This is way better than a dream. Way better.'_

The deep throat laughs that escaped Kakashi's mouth made Naruto even more aroused, his member twitching in anticipation. Kakashi lowered his head down to the erect organ and licked the tip, causing Naruto to gasp and buck his hip forward. Kakashi loving the reaction continued his ministrations. He opened his mouth and took all of Naruto proud-ness in. Sucking and lathering the object like there was no tomorrow.

Naruto couldn't take it. The heat had just increased ten fold. He was grasping the bed sheets with vehemence. He could feel the pressure build up, and he needed it to be released.

"Ahhh." Naruto came into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi in return took it all in, surprised at how fast Naruto came.

"Heh, you came so fast. Don't tell me you don't touch yourself." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Nng… S-shut u-up… I d-don't have t-time for stuff l-like that… I t-train. Unlike y-you, p-pervert." Naruto said riding out his orgasm.

"Well that will change soon enough." Kakashi whispered in Naruto's ear, arousing Naruto once more.

Kakashi began licking Naruto's ear, nipping softly here and there. Naruto bucked his hips up to meet Kakashi's. Slowly grinding against the man above him. Kakashi took two of his fingers and placed them by Naruto's mouth. A silent meaning for 'suck' which Naruto understood.

To Kakashi's surprise, Naruto did have an erotic mouth. His tongue was everywhere on Kakashi's fingers. Sucking on the appendages with vigor. Kakashi took his fingers out of the greedy mouth with a 'popping' noise, and lowered them down to Naruto's entrance. He carefully inserted one digit, making sure to go slow so it wouldn't hurt his kitsune.

One finger was not that bad. Naruto just tensed at the new feeling, but adding the second finger made Naruto cry. The stretching feeling made Naruto uncomfortable and his body tensed causing his hole to squeeze the digits in him.

"Naruto relax. Just relax." Kakashi's soothing voice washed over him, allowing him to loosen is hold on the slender appendages.

Pain turned into pleasure when Kakashi found his bundle of nerves. Naruto couldn't help the moans and gasps that escaped his mouth.

Kakashi deemed Naruto was prepared enough. He took out his fingers, hearing a whimper from Naruto at the lost. He couldn't help but smirk at what would replace the digits. Kakashi bent Naruto's knees and placed them atop his shoulders, and placed his aroused manhood before Naruto's puckered entrance. With one last look of reassurance at Naruto, Kakashi took away the boy's virginity.

Naruto gasped at the large muscular organ inside him. It was a whole lot bigger than the fingers.

'_S-shit. Ah, it h-hurts.'_

Kakashi was slowly stroking Naruto's thighs, trying to get him to relax before proceeding. After a few minutes, the lithe blonde began to relax enough to allow more movement. Kakashi glancing into his lovers' eyes, a quick nod telling him to continue. Kakashi moved in and out at a slow pace trying to get Naruto use to the movement. After a few more thrusts the silver haired jounin found Naruto's prostate and started aiming for that.

Naruto gasped as his bundle of nerves was hit again and again. The pleasure of having the man you love inside you swelled in his chest. He wanted more of, more pressure so he can release it all to Kakashi.

"K-kashi… H-h-harder." That small command made Kakashi renew his speed and start thrusting into Naruto harder and faster.

"Ahhhhhh, K-kashi. Nnn, I l-love y-you." Naruto's sentences were so broken because of the abuse to his lower region.

The pressure was building up faster, heavier. Naruto couldn't take much more. After uttering that sentence Naruto came, for the second time that night, onto both their stomachs. The spasms Naruto was having was too much for Kakashi to bare and he too came inside of Naruto. Falling next to Naruto, and wrapping his hands around the smaller body.

They both rode out their orgasms together. Cuddling into each other, falling into the darkness know as slumber. Before they fell asleep, Kakashi whispered into Naruto's ear.

"I love you Naruto. Thank you for choosing me."

"Ne, Kakashi… I was wrong before… This is definitely the moment I want to stop time." Naruto replied, smirking as he fell into deep slumber.

Kakashi could only chuckle and whisper a 'me too' before sleep over took him.

Tadaima= I'm home

Okaeri= Welcome home

Sasuke's here, whether he left and came back, or didn't leave at all is up to you.

I'm sorry Gai-sensei and Lee-kun. Please take no offense to that. XD

No more Akutsuki and Orochimaru. Yay!

AN//

Omg. Writing is harder than I thought. This story just came to me last night after my relatives left. That's probably why it is late. Hehe. I just started typing and before I knew it, I was up at 1:30 in the morning with only half the story written. I decided I wanted to finish the story, and once I did I thought I'd post it. It's my first fic and I just had to make it kakanaru. Yup. My first time writing lemons too.

So, I'm not expecting much from this oneshot, just thought it would be fun to finally post something on my empty account. XD


End file.
